Friendship
" " is an episode of Game Grumps VS and the second episode of Mario Party 4. It gained 83,232 views in the first 24 hours of airing and currently has over 700,000 views. Intro Arin: Hey guys, welcome back! Jon's having a good time. I-I'm glad to be sitting next to him. Jon: More like Mario FART-y. Arin: Get it? Gameplay Turn Three: Immediately when the episode starts, Jon gets a one. When trying to get to the Blue Space, he passes the Koopa owning the hotel and is forced to pay 5 Coins (or, half of his amount to be precise) so the hotel can be invested. Jon swears to Koopa that he hasn't got a cent, and lands on a Blue Space. Arin gets a nine and goes left in order to reach to the nearest Star Space. Arin is also forced to pay 5 Coins to invest in Koopa's hotel. Jon pushes a different button on the sound box (which also appeared last episode), this time, he presses the button (which plays the "Charge!" trumpet sting) multiple times, in a rapid way. Arin gets pissed. Arin then has to go up or down, but thanks to Ukiki the Chimp, the decision is randomized thanks to his banana peel being put on the ground. Luckily, Arin slips down, and is able to continue the path to the Star Space. After landing on a Mushroom Space, Arin gets his first Mega Mushroom of the game. DK gets a nine, and goes left to pay Koopa another 5 Coins. Thanks to the total investments reaching 15 Coins, the hotel gets bigger. DK lands on a Blue Space. Luigi's turn starts with him using his Warp Pipe item, and unfortunately for Jon, he has to swap locations with him, causing Jon to be further away from the Star Space. Luigi gets a nine (Again? :/) and slips on Ukiki's peel. He goes down (literally) and goes pass Arin. Luigi then has just the right amount of spaces (as well as Coins) to reach to the Star Space. Jon is fortunate about this, and Arin gets pissed again. Thus, the first star of the game goes to Luigi. The next star space is now closet to Jon (i.e. On the left path on the hotel's junction). Back to Luigi, he is now unfortunate enough to land on the game's first Bowser Space. After some tension, Luigi gets to meet none other than...the not-so evil Mini Bowser. Things get balanced (for the worse) as he takes 10 Coins from everyone. Jon now is dead, dead last due to having no coins or stars whatsoever. Turn Three Mini-game: Team Treasure Trek (2 vs 2; Jon/DK vs Arin/Luigi) They start the mini-game, despite Arin having no idea on how to play the mini-game. Arin manages to find one of the objects to bring to Luigi, but since it doesn't match the color to his team (which he doesn't even realize at all), it does not count. Arin then realizes he's on the Red Team. Meanwhile, Jon and DK are together hunting down the things they need. They do that, and while Arin WOULD'VE won if he had found the key, Jon and DK manage to beat them to it and get revenge on their lost on Turn One's Mini-game. Jon is happy and surprised, causing him to play the "Shave and a Haircut" sting on the sound box. However, it abruptly stops (before it even finishes the last two notes), when a furious Arin snatches the sound box from Jon and chucks it hardly into the ground, destroying the sound box. Jon laughs and comments on Arin's anger, and mentions that he might've threw the box into his own Transformers collection. Turn Four: Jon, who is still laughing over the tantrum, gets a two and lands on a Blue Space, while Arin, who is almost back to normal, gets a five and also lands on a Blue Space (next to Luigi). DK gets a seven and slips up on Ukiki's peel. DK then enters the Lottery Shop. He gets a Lottery Ticket, which can be used for the Last Five Turns drawing (and whoever gets a winning ticket gets a free Star). DK pays 5 Coins to play the Lotto Ball Game. He gets no prize. DK lands on a Blue Space, and is now almost back to the way he came from. Luigi rolls a six and lands on a Happening Space that is located right at the beginning of the board. This allows him to ride on a Dolphin (resembling the ones from Super Mario World) and lands on the other side, between Koopa's hotel and the Ukiki's place on the right. Turn Four Mini-game: Long Claw of the Law (4 Player Mini-game; Free for All) The enemy they need to catch three times is a Goomba. Jon states that this mini-game is his favorite, but he doesn't know why. Arin then says that it's his least favorite. Jon, DK and Luigi get their first grab at the same time, while Arin sucks at the mini-game. Jon gets his second Goomba, and a second later, DK and Luigi get their second Goomba as well. Immediately after that, Jon gets his third and final Goomba, allowing him to win. Turn Five Prelude: Arin declares that the game sucks, and after Jon agreeing with him, they make amends and declares that they both win due to realizing that friendship is more important than playing against each other. This transitions into a short edited clip of an animation with Jon and Arin's heads on the two center characters, as well as DK's head on a character next to Arin. This all happens while "Where is the Love" (not to be confused with the Black Eye Peas song) plays in the background, loudly. The game continues after that, and they make jokes about how they end the rest of the episode on a black screen for 50 minutes, or by showing the Grumps eating pizza. Turn Five: Jon gets a seven, and turns left to get to the Star Space. Unfortunately, Jon has to pay 5 Coins to Koopa again, which makes Jon have 2 Coins short of having the Star. He lands one space before the said Star Space, and that space is actually a Warp Space (which makes the player go to another player's space without the need of warping). He then stops the roulette on Luigi, causing him to land at his spot. Arin gets a one, and lands on the Bowser Space that was previously landed by Luigi. Koopa Kid appears for the second time and steals 20 Coins from him, which puts Arin into last place. DK uses his Mini Mushroom and gets a one. He gets a Mega Mushroom from a Mushroom Space. Luigi also uses a Mini Mushroom, and gets a one, landing him a Blue Space. Turn Five Mini-game: Blame it on the Crane (1 vs 3; Arin vs Everyone Else) Since the Grumps never played the mini-game before (note how the game was previously named "?????" since they never unlocked it yet), the skim through the rules before playing. Arin didn't get enough time to read the whole rules despite Jon saying that they need to keep the audience interested. The game starts, and Arin picks up a Shy Guy (which does not count towards winning the game), followed by DK getting grabbed by Arin. He tries to get Luigi next, but fails to get anything. He does it again shortly afterwards. After two misses, he manages to get Luigi. With less than 10 seconds left, Arin manages to get Jon and wins the mini-game. Turn Six (Part One): Jon gets an eight, and ends the episode in a sort of cliffhanger, where he is now faced with Ukiki's banana peel. But, just before the episode ends, Jon manages to slip upwards. ----- Turn Six Continued in Part Three! ----- Current Results for Part Two: 1st: Luigi (6 Coins, 1 Star) 2nd: DK (24 Coins, No Stars) 3rd: Arin (21 Coins, No Stars) Last: Jon (18 Coins, No Stars) Outro "Alright, mm, throw the banana. Split-splat. Which way I'm gonna go? Next time on Game Grumps, I went up, you found out." - Jon Quotes "Jon and Arin Win! They realize friendship is more important!" - JonTron "First of all, shell ain't float." - JonTron "They should make Christopher Walken a playable character in Mario Party 4." "But not 5?" - JonTron and Egoraptor. "Of course I would help him. I got ten coins invested... *Charge! trumpet sting goes off* WOULD YOU STOP?? WOULD YOU STOP???" - Egoraptor. Trivia *The "Where is the Love" segment was envisioned by Jon, who handed the song and the clip to Barry, who was requested to animate the Game Grumps heads so that they would bob up and down. Donkey Kong's head was an idea by Barry, who thought that "it would be funny to add another character to Arin 's side and Donkey Kong seemed the logical choice." He also edited the clip to make the heads blur when the camera whips from Donkey Kong to Arin, a detail that Barry is pretty proud of. *This is the first mention of Arin's Transformers collection. *The Clip from the "Where is the Love" segment is from Persona 4: The Animation *This is the first and so far, only episode to have someone say the 'N word' uncensored (in this case, Jon said it), but it was probably due to Jon not using it in a racist manner. Gallery File:Friendship (MP4-2).png | The "winners" in this "match" File:Persona 4 Grumps (MP4-2).png | "Where is the Love" with the Grumps File:Persona 4 DK (MP4-2).png | "Where is the Love" with DK Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Mario Party 4 Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes